Demeter
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: About Dem and Mac, and their relationship and how it fell apart.
1. Default Chapter

  
Demeter  
  
Author's Notes- This story is mine! Hotaru is from Sailor Moon. Send comments to Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com  
  
Hotaru washed her two kittens. "You'll be beautiful when you grow up." She said to them. "Now for names..." she thought a bit.   
"Demeter." she said, placing a reddish-gold paw on the black and gold kitten. Hotaru was marked just like Demeter, but where Demeter was pure gold, she was a reddish gold.  
"Bombalurina." she said to the red kitten Demeter blinked her emerald green eyes and Bombalurina blinked her crystal blue eyes and the three fell asleep.  
The next morning Deuteronomy stopped by.  
"For the kittens." he said, handing Hotaru a blue velvet box. Hotaru took the box.  
"Thank you Deuteronomy." she said, opening the box. Inside were two spiked collars. Hanging on the collar was a tag that had a picture of the Jellicle Moon on it and each of the kittens name on it. Hotaru put the collars on the kittens; Deuteronomy said they looked beautiful and left.  
"That, they do." Hotaru said.  
  
~3 weeks later.~ Dead. She was dead. The Junkyard had been hit by Fireforefiddle. Hard. Several cats were dead. Most died violently. The most violent was Hotaru. She had been beaten, two ribs broken and her throat savagely torn out. Bombalurina was still alive, but Demeter was missing. The only thing left behind was her collar. "Heavyside Layer protect her." Deuteronomy whispered.  
  
Demeter woke up. She was cold and her body ached. She tried to get up and stumbled. She looked down and saw that her paws were shackled and chained to the floor. Her paws were caked in blood and various cuts had become infected and oozed pus. Her cell door creaked open. In walked a ginger cat with a tray in his hands.  
"Who are you?" Demeter asked.  
The ginger tom set the tray down. He was a little bigger then her and looked like he could take care of himself.  
"My name's Macavity. Fireforefiddle sent me to take care of your wounds."  
Macavity took off the shackles and started to bathe her paws with hot water and soap. Demeter flinched as the water and soap stung the cuts in her paws.   
"Why?" she asked.  
Macavity finished with her paws and wrapped them in bandages. He started wiping the pus and dried blood out of the cuts on her body. She flinched hard at one deep cut.  
"Sorry. I don't know why. He just said to take care of you."  
After had been cleaned and bandaged, Macavity fed her a bowl of warm milk and canned cat food.  
"Thank you." She said, licking her mouth.  
"You're welcome. What's your name?"  
"Demeter."  
Macavity smiled and nodded. "You're welcome Demeter. I'll see if I can get you something soft to sleep on."  
He left and returned 15 minutes later. In his arms were some pillows covered in green silk and two blue satin blankets stuffed with goose down.  
"Here." he said, laying the blankets and pillows before her. "Get some sleep. Fireforfiddle wants to see you in the morning."  
Demeter thanked him for the blankets and pillows.  
"You're welcome. Good night." he said, closing the door. Demeter made herself comfortable and fell asleep.  
The next morning Demeter, chained and shackled, was taken to Fireforefiddle.  
"So this is the new Queen?" he asked.  
The two cats that held Demeter nodded yes.  
"Leave us." he said.  
The two cats left. Fireforfiddle cupped Demeter's chin.   
"What's your name?"  
"Dem...Demeter." The frightened kitten whispered.  
He thought for a moment, wondering what to do with her.  
"Macavity!!" he yelled.  
Macavity ran in.  
"Yes sir?"  
Fireforefiddle motioned to Demeter. "Take her. She's all yours."  
Macavity took Demeter by the arm and led her to his quarters.  
"What are you going to do with me?" Demeter asked.  
"Exactly what I said. I'm going to take care of you."  
He made a monition with his paws. A tray of food and medical supplies appeared.  
"Sit down." he said guesturing at the bed. She sat and Macavity started to unwrap the bandages and reclean the wounds.  
  
  



	2. 

"Your wounds are looking better. They should be fully healed in a few days." he said.  
Demeter nodded. "Thank you for taking care of me."  
Macavity smiled as he re dressed the wounds. "You're welcome Demeter." He went over to a cabinet and pulled open the door.  
"Are you hungry?" he asked.  
"A little." she said.  
"Is tuna okay?"  
"Sure."  
Macavity opened a can of tuna with a claw. He scooped part of the can of tuna into a bowl.  
"Here." He handed the bowl to Demeter.  
She took the bowl, said thank you and began to eat.  
After they were done eating, Macavity pulled back the blankets on the bed.  
"You should get some sleep. You can have the bed, I'll sleep in the other room."  
"I don't mind sharing Macavity."  
Macavity stared at Demeter for a moment. "Are you sure?"  
Demeter nodded. "Just don't try anything."  
Macavity grinned. "Yes sir." he said.  
  
~3 months later.~  
"I miss Demi." Bombalurina said.  
"I do too child." Old Deuteronomy said.  
"But we've been looking and looking and we haven't found her yet."  
"We'll find her. Or she'll find us."  
"Hey Demi!" Macavity called.  
Over the past few months Demeter and Macavity had gotten very close. Macavity was sure it had started when he had taken her in, and he knew that he was in love with her. He just wasn't sure if Demeter was in love with him.  
Demeter ran up to him. "Hey Macavity." she said, kissing him.  
Macavity smiled, kissed her black and pressed a box into her paws. "I have something I want to ask you."  
"What is it?"  
"Open the box first."  
Demeter opened the box. Inside was a collar. It was black with spikes. In between each spike was a small green stone.  
"Oh it's beautiful." She put it on. "What did you want to ask me?"  
"I wanted to ask you two things, one do you love me?"  
Demeter nodded. "Of course I do."  
Macavity smiled. "Will you do me the honor of being my mate Demeter?"  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Demeter's eyes widened.  
"Are you serious?" she whispered.  
Macavity nodded. "Nothing but."  
Demeter's mouth dropped open. "I...I..."  
"You..." Macavity prodded gently.  
"I don't know what to say."  
"It's easy. You have three answers to choose from: Yes, No or Maybe. I'm leaning towards a Yes or a Maybe."  
Demeter smiled and laughed. "Well..."  
"Oh come on Demi!"  
Demeter laughed again; she knew she was driving Macavity crazy.  
"Yes. I'll be your mate." she whispered, smiling.  
"What? Did you say yes?"  
Demeter nodded. "Yes."  
Macavity grabbed Demeter and swung her around.  
Demeter yelped and shrieked as he swung her around.  
"Macavity!!"  
"Something you wanted?" he whispered, pulling her close and kissing Demeter passionately.  
  
~1 year later.~  
He had changed. Macavity had changed. He used to be so loving to her, now he had gotten cold. Demeter knew where it had gone wrong too.  
Fireforefiddle had been overthrown and Macavity had taken over as leader. It was then that he started to slip away. At first Demeter had chalked it up to Macavity getting used to being the leader. But it soon became clear that that being leader of the clan was more important then his mate was.  
Demeter sighed softly as she watched the candle wax pool on the table. It was their aniversertiy and Macavity was late. Sick of waiting, Demeter blew out the candles and began cleaning the table. She was finished with the table when Macavity came in.  
"Where were you?" she asked.  
"Why do you want to know?" he asked.  
"Do you know what today is?" she shot back.  
Macavity gave her a blank look.  
"I don't believe it. You forgot. You actually forgot." Demeter whispered. "It's our aniversertiy."  
"Oh god. Demi, I'm sorry. I've been so busy lately. I just-"  
"Forgot!" Demeter yelled. "You've been so busy that you forgot!"  
"I'm sorry. I know it isn't much, but I am."  
Demeter stared at him. "It isn't. I'm tired of all this Macavity."  
"What? I... I don't understand."  
"I'm leaving you."  
"What? You can't!"  
"Why shouldn't I? You're never here." Demeter started to walk out the door.  
""Demeter, don't! I love you." Macavity said, grabbing her arm.  
Demeter unhooked herself from him. "I loved you too. Once. Good bye Macavity." She walked out the door and didn't look back.  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

~3 months later.~  
Demeter came to the edge of the Stray Territory.  
"Well here goes something. I wonder if they'll remember me." she thought, as she crossed the Stray/Jellicle boarder.  
Demeter carefully lay on her side in the grass on a small, rocky hill. She was pregnant She watched the cats nearby. The red one felt very familiar. There were two other cats with her, a black and white tuxedo cat and a tiger striped tabby.  
"You okay Bomby?" the tuxedo cat asked.  
"Yeah. You look sad." the tabby agreed.  
Demeter glanced again at the red queen.  
"Bomby? Why does that sound familiar?" she whispered.  
"I was thinking of Demeter." Bomba said. "I just hope she's alive. I miss her."  
Both tomes squeezed Bomby's paws.  
"Don't worry. We'll-" Munkustrap trailed off.  
"What is it?" Misto asked.  
Munkustrap sniffed the air. "I think there's another cat here."  
He padded over towards the hill.   
Demeter shifted and tried to get as close to the ground as she could, knocking lose a few stones.  
Munkustrap pawed into the grass until, "Who are you?" he growled at Demeter.  
Demeter's eyes widened. She got to her feet. "Please... Don't hurt me." she stammered.  
Munku looked at the queen, she looked like she had been on her own for a while now. He offered Demeter his paw.  
"I won't hurt you. Who are you?" he asked gently.  
Bomba and Misto came over.  
"What is it Munkustrap?" Misto asked.  
Demeter hesitantly took Munku's paw and stepped out.  
"Hi. I'm Mistoffelees, but everyone calls me Misto."  
Demeter smiled at him and looked at the red queen, a wave of familiarity washing over her again. She wondered if the queen could be her sister. She decided to risk it.  
"I'm Demeter. Are you... Bombalurina?"  
Bomby gasped. "Demi? Is that you?"  
"You remember me? I didn't know if you'd remember me or not."  
"Of course I do!" Bomba cried, hugging her sister. Then she backed up.  
"You're pregnant. Where have you been all this time? And you're pregnant."  
"You already said that." Demeter said.  
"We should get back to the yard." Munkustrap said.  
"Yes. You look like you could use some sleep." Misto said.  
Both Munkustrap and Bombalurina nodded in agreement. "Some sleep and something good to eat will do wonders for you." Munkustrap said, leading the way back to the yard.  
The three walked into the yard. Jenny and Old Deuteronomy came up to them.  
"Hello dears. Who is this?" Jenny asked.  
Bomba grinned. "It's Demeter!"  
Jenny looked at the golden queen and smiled. "I remember you. It's wonderful to have you back. I don't know if you remember me, I'm Jennyanydots."  
"I'm Old Deuteronomy." Deuteronomy said introducing himself. "The leader of the tribe. It's wonderful to see that you're alright Demeter." He then looked at her stomach. "And expecting also. I wish you the best of luck."  
"Thank you." Demeter said smiling and blushed slightly.  
"Come sweetie, Jellylorum and I will get you comfortable and check on your baby." Jenny said.  
Jenny and Bomby whisked Demeter off.  
"Bye." Demeter called over her shoulder.  
After a bowl of soup, a cleaning, and an exam, Jenny and Jelly pronounced Demeter just fine. They got her comfortable on a bed and left so she and Bomby could talk.  
"Where were you all this time?" Bomby asked.  
"With Macavity."  
Bomby hissed. "He didn't hurt you did he?"  
Demeter smiled sadly. "No. We were mates, but that changed."  
Bomby asked if she could tell Old Deuteronomy this and if it was Macavity's kitten or kittens she was carrying.   
Demeter nodded yes to both. "But just him okay?"  
"Okay." Bomby said.  
"Who was the other tom with you? I never got his name."  
"His name is Munkustrap. He's the next to be leader."  
Demeter smiled sleepily. "Oh. Could you tell him thank you for me?"  
"Sure. For what?"  
"For bringing me to you."  
"Alright."  
Bomby could tell that Demeter was falling asleep fast. She tucked her in and quietly left.  
Outside she ran into Munkustrap.  
"Hey Munku."  
"Hello Bomby. How's Demeter?"  
Bomby smiled. "She's fine. She's asleep, but can you keep an eye on her for me? And she wanted me to thank you."  
"Sure. What for?"  
"For bringing her to me."  
Munkustrap smiled. "She's welcome." he said, stepping into Demeter's temporary lair.  
Bombalurina walked up to Deuteronomy.  
"Can I talk to you?" she asked.  
"Of course. What is it?" Deuteronomy asked.  
"It's about Demeter. I've found out where she was."  
"Where?"  
"With Macavity. She wouldn't tell me much. I think it was too painful for her. But what she did tell me was that she had been with Macavity, that they used to be mates and that she is carrying his kitten or kittens. She just wants you to know. And me of course."  
Deuteronomy nodded. "It'll be between the two of us."  
Munkustrap quietly slipped into Demi's lair and sat down. He watched the sleeping queen and smiled. He hadn't noticed it before, but she was beautiful. Jenny and Jelly did a good job of cleaning her up. What little sun that trickled in bounced off her golden fun and made it shine. He saw she shiver in her sleep and gently curled himself around her to keep her warm.  
Demeter smiled in her sleep as she felt someone that was warm and had thick, soft fur curl around her. She nuzzled Munkustrap's chest, inhaling his scent, and cuddled up to him.  
Munkustrap smiled, kissed Demi on the head and the two fell asleep. A few hours later Demeter woke up in Munkustrap's arms.  
"Hi." Munkustrap said, petting Demeter.  
"Hi."  
"I don't know if anyone told you my name, it's-"  
"Munkustrap. Yes, Bomby told me."  
Munkustrap helped Demeter out of the bed.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
After they had eaten, Munkustrap introduced her to the other cats.  
~A few weeks later.~  
Demeter had given birth. She had a litter of one, a girl. The kitten was marked like Demeter, but was colored black, white, some cream, and red. Demeter named her Jemima.  
Munku grinned as Jemima played with his tail. He flicked it back and forth watching her dart after it.  
"No fair Daddy!" she said as he dangled it above her, making her stretch out it bat at it.   
Munkustrap knew that he wasn't her true father, he knew who was though. Demeter had told him shortly before Jem had been born. He hadn't cared that Macavity was her real father. He loved Demeter and Jemima too much, to let that little fact bother him. So he and Demeter raised Jemima as their own.  
Demeter came up to them.   
"Mommy!" Jemima squealed, running up to Demi and rubbing against her.  
Demeter smiled. "Hello, sweetie." she said, nuzzling Jemima. "Hi to you too." She said to Munku, kissing him.  
"Hey." Munku whispered back, kissing her.  
"Ewwww!! Mush!" Jemima said, forcing herself in between the two and wrapping her arms around Demeter's waist.  
Munkustrap and Demeter laughed.  
"You won't think it's so bad in a few years." Munkustrap said.  
Jemima made a face and gagged.  
Demeter snickered softly and the three lived happily ever after.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  



End file.
